Unlawful entry into containers is a serious problem. This is true of containers secured to buildings containing wire or cable connections for electrical or conmunication systems. Although not limited thereto, the subject invention is especially useful as a housing for TV cable equipment at the juncture of wires leading to individual living units and the master cable coming to the building. Breaking and entering into conventional boxes is not uncommon. Thieves do this to tap onto the master cable to avoid paying the usual service charges for TV service. Conventional boxes are relatively easy to break into. This is now corrected by the subject invention.